Winchesters We're ALL in this
by lostgirl70
Summary: John has another child, a daughter, that joins her family in the fight against evil.
1. Introductions

Okay. Here it goes. Rebekah is John's third child and only daughter. Long story short, John went on a hunt and got involved in a one night stand with Claire Lockhart – a young woman twelve years his junior. Despite it only being a one night stand, when Claire called John telling him that she was pregnant, he owned up. Rebekah stayed with Claire but John made periodic visits and phone calls to his daughter. This story starts up at the time that John, Dean, and Sam are hunting the vampires and then go after Yellow Eyes together. For the sake of my story timeline and events, Dean went to go get Sam at Stanford on November 2, 2005. John left Dean four weeks before that – October 1, 2005. I think I've explained what needs to be explained for now. Let me know if you're confused at all. Some things I'll explain later on in the story, I think ;-)

I don't own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, John, The Impala, you get the point. If I did, well, I wouldn't be sharing them with all of you! ;-P….. Just kidding. Enjoy!!! 

_**CHARACTERS**_

**Rebekah Nichole Winchester **

February 23, 1987

**Samuel John Winchester**

May 2, 1983

**Dean Andrew Winchester**

January 24, 1979

**John Andrew Winchester **

August 29, 1954

**Claire Nichole Lockhart**

December 13, 1966

**Mason James Lockhart **

April 1, 2005

So this is it right now because I'm watching LOST and taping Supernatural. Trying to write a story right now would just be suicide. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and favorites and everything I've received already. You people are CRAZY!! Favoriting a story/author when you haven't actually read the story. But I appreciate it so much. I guess I have some major expectations placed on me. So review if you want to. Questions, comments, anything else.

Kayla


	2. Orders

Here it is. I hope this turns out okay. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. I'm not a writer. If I was, I'd be getting job working at Supernatural or some other show. I don't own Supernatural or anything affiliated with the show. Although I have loved Jensen since his days on Days….

Manning, Colorado

John Winchester walked through the doorway of the room where he and his boys, Dean and Sam, had been staying. "So boys…"

"Yes, sir?" Sam asked quietly.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied while looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well we saved your ass," Dean told his father. Sam's head jerked up, looking quickly from Dean to John – waiting to see what his father's reaction would be.

"Yeah. And that scares the hell out of me…. You're right. I guess we are stronger as a family. So, we go after this thing…. together," John said, looking both Sam and Dean in the eyes.

"Yes, sir" Sam replied for the third time.

"And since we're going as a family, we need to make one stop before we go any further." John said with a quick glance at his eldest son.

Sam, thrown off by the statement missed the look between his father and brother. "What do you mean we have one more stop?" he asked completely confused.

John stopped in the doorway and slowly turned around to face his son. "We've got to pick up Rebekah."

"Who in the hell is Rebekah?" Sam asked, even more confused than before.

John sighed, "She's your sister…."

I know it's short. Hopefully this will be my last really short chapter. I plan on them getting longer but right now it's just too late, but I wanted to add a little something. I hope you guys will like it and continue on with it. Review if you want – even though there isn't much here. Kayla


	3. I don't have a sister

Once again, I do not own Supernatural. I don't own anything affiliated with Supernatural. I only own the characters that are new to the story.

"What do you mean she's my sister?" Sam asked incredulously, "I don't have a fucking sister!"

"Look, Sam, we don't have time for this. You boys go and get your stuff together. I'm gonna call Rebekah and let her know we're gonna be on our way shortly."

Dean nodded at his father, "Yes, sir," and went to pack up his limited belongings. Sam, however, wasn't taking that for an answer. "I'm not doing anything till you tell us what the hell is going on! Dean and I have a right to know!"

John flipped his phone open and began to search for his daughter's number. "Sam, I promise you that I'll explain everything but if we want to get this demon, we've got to start now. Now, please, go pack your stuff."

Sam started to speak again before Dean grabbed him by the shoulders, "Come on Sammy. Just get your stuff together. Help me out."

Sam looked at his brother. "I can't believe you're not pissed off about this Dean. He lied to us!"

Dean looked away from Sam and continued getting the rest of his belongings together. "Just get everything packed up. We'll deal with everything later."

Sam huffed at his brother but began to pack up his stuff, all the while glaring at John who was on the phone with Rebekah.

"Rebekah, sweetie, just get some of your stuff together and me and the boys will pick you up on our way to Iowa, okay? I'll see you in a couple hours."

Dean waited until John had hung up with his sister and put his phone back in the pocket of his jacket. "Iowa, huh?"

"Yep. Salvation, Iowa. Seems like that's where things are starting to pick up again."

"Interesting."

"You boys ready now?" John asked, mainly looking at Sam.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Sam said as he pushed his way past John and Dean on his way out to the Impala. Dean followed his brother out to the car and placed his bag in the backseat. After receiving instructions from their father to follow him, the three Winchester men were on their way to South Dakota to pick up their youngest family member.

That's it for now. I'm really busy with school – busier than I thought I was going to be this semester. Once I get caught up the chapters will probably become more frequent and longer. Review if you want!


	4. You knew

Okay people

So it's been a while. I'm sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. College BUSY. Anyways, you all know that I own nothing dealing with Supernatural. That all belongs to good old Kripke – what a genius. Anyways, I only own the ideas, characters, etc that are unfamiliar to the actual plot.

"I can't believe he never said anything to us. I mean, how old is she even? Honestly, that man pisses me off." Sam finally said after a long twenty minutes of complete silence. "Did he not think that his sons had a right to know that apparently they had a little sister? Or did he just not want to really claim her because then it's easier to just drop her and be the dead beat dad? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What do you want me to say, Sam?" Dean asked his brother without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe say something along the lines of, 'What a jackass!' Just something. You have exactly reacted like a normal person would when they were bombarded with this kind of information. It's almost like you knew."

When Dean didn't say anything and instead went to change the cassette tape, it hit Sam. "You knew?"

"Sam-" Dean started.

"You've known this entire time and didn't bother to say anything to me?" Sam asked his brother incredulously, "God, if Dad lying to me wasn't bad enough now I find out that you've known the entire time. That's just great Dean."

"Now hold it. I haven't known the entire time. And believe me I freaked out just as much when Dad told me." Dean tried to explain to his brother.

"When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?" Sam questioned.

"Dad took me to see her after you left for college. Maybe three years ago. I've seen her a couple times, that's it. As for why I didn't tell you, honestly it completely blew my mind. I was a little preoccupied with finding Dad and everything that happened after you and I started hunting together again."

"So you knew her for a good three years – two while I was at college – and you didn't even bother to say anything. Call me maybe. Say, 'Hey Sam, guess what? Dad knocked up some chick however many years ago and we've got a sister. Isn't that cool or what?'"

"Oh come on Sam. We had this conversation when I first picked you up to go looking for Dad. If I had called you during those two years, would you honestly have picked up your phone?"

"Don't you dare place this on me, Dean!"

"That goes both ways Sammy. Yeah, I knew. What do you want me to say, 'Hey man, sorry I never told you.' The way I see it, it wasn't necessarily my place to tell you about Becca. It was Dad's."

"Yeah, glad he told me."

"Did you ever think that maybe he waited so long to tell you was because he knew you would take it this way? Honestly Sam. You have to deal with it. Get over it."

"Get over it?! Dean, I just found out that I have a little sister. I know nothing about her. Hell, I don't even know how old she is, what she looks like, nothing. Then I find out that my big brother has known about her for the past three years and just neglected to inform me. So, I'm sorry Dean. But I'm not just gonna get over it."

"Whatever man. But you've got everything so wound up and you're not going to be able to think start. We're going after the Demon, Sammy. You need to get your head straight. Just accept everything."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say Dean. You didn't just find out. You can't tell me that when dad told you about her that you just accepted it without any kind of argument or anything."

"You know what, you're right. But it wasn't near as important for me to have my head clear and be thinking straight as it is for you to do so right now."

"Whatever man."

The two sat in silence for the remainder of the drive. After some time, Dean pulled the Impala up behind his father's truck in front of a small apartment complex in South Dakota. After seeing John get out of his truck, Dean followed his father's lead and got out of the Impala, "Come on, Sammy. Let's go."

Reluctantly, Sam followed his brother and father up the sidewalk, into the building complex and up the stairs. He watched as his father knocked on 2C. Dean was watching Sam out of the corner of his eye. As he heard the locks being undone and saw the door begin to creep open, Sam Winchester prepared himself to meet his sister.

So that was it. Rebecca will obviously appear in the next chapter. Whenever I get that done. I hope to get to it soon. Maybe this weekend I'll put a lot of work into this story and some of my others… Review PLEASE!!


	5. Tonight?

So it's been FOREVER since I have written anything. But I found that it has not been entirely my fault… or it has. I wrote a chapter a while ago but then it was lost and chaos ensued. Anyways, I hope that you all enjoy. This chapter is longer than the rest have been so I guess that makes up for the wait ;-) Enjoy!

Sam could never have prepared himself for the girl that met him. Maybe she wasn't this Rebekah girl. Maybe it was a roommate of hers or something. Yet when he looked at her a little more closely, he knew. She had the Winchester eyes. Other than that, she looked nothing like any of them. He could have passed her on the street and never spared her a second glance. Rebekah stood to the side and held the door open for her father and brothers. John leaned in and gave his daughter a quick kiss on her forehead. "Hey Dad," she said and then looked at Dean, "Dean."

"Hey Bex. How you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Sam and Rebekah glanced at one another awkwardly. "Sam, this is Rebekah. Rebekah, this is Sam," John stated as he motioned from each of his kids to the other. "You all packed up and ready to go, Rebekah?"

"Almost. I just have to grab one more thing."

Seeing that Sammy had had more than enough family bonding, Dean opted for getting him out of the cramped apartment. "Where's your stuff Becca? Me and Sammy will take it out to the car."

"It's there by the door."

Dean eyed the two small bags with confusion. "That's it?"

"Yeah. What can I say? I'm not your typical girl."

Dean slapped his brother on the shoulder as he made his way over to the bags. "Let's go, Sammy."

"Thanks, Dean. Sam."

"No problem, Bex," Dean said as he lifted the one bag and opened the door. Sam only gave her another awkward glance before following his brother's actions.

He really didn't know what to think. He didn't like the whole idea of having some long lost sister, but he found himself unable to take his anger out on her. There was just something about her and Sam couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sam threw Rebekah's bag into the back of their dad's truck next to the one Dean had carried out and then sat on the truck's tailgate by his brother. "You know, dude, she isn't that bad. Just give her a chance."

They didn't have any more chance to talk about Rebekah because she was following her father down the sidewalk towards them. John stopped when he reached the boys. "We're going to finish the rest the trip and get to Iowa. We'll stop and get a hotel somewhere in the area. You boys can follow me and Rebekah in the Impala."

Becca hopped into the passenger seat of her father's truck. She watched in the side mirror as her father gave last minute instructions to Dean and Sam. _Wow was this awkward. I thought Dean was a tough one to crack, but Sam…. he's gonna be a piece of work. _Becca placed her Ipod headphones in her ears and let the music take over her. Her life had changed drastically in the last year. She had just started her first formal year of school when she got a call that changed her life. Before now, she had never really spent any time with her father. He had come around once in a while, mainly her birthday, and spent a little time with her. Outside of those occasions, she really had no idea who her father was. She also had no idea whatsoever what she could talk about with him. That was another reason for the Ipod.

John pulled the driver's door open and got in next to his daughter. "Ready?" he asked her over the sound of her music.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Rebekah wanted to take her headphones out and talk to her father, but she had no clue what to talk about with him. While trying to think of something she eventually fell asleep because the next thing she remembered was her father lightly shaking her awake in the motel parking lot.

It was a nice one too. Not. Becca had never traveled much, and when she did, her mother had tried to make sure that they stayed over night in the best hotels. Never in her life had she ever spent the night in a motel like this one. She removed her headphones as her father reached across her and opened the glove box. "I'm going to run into the office and get us a couple of rooms. I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay."

Rebekah watched as her father jumped out of the truck and walked around to her brothers in the car next to her. She guessed he was telling him the same thing that he had just told her. As soon as John was in the front office of the motel, Rebekah also jumped from the truck. Dean was there to meet her. "How was the ride?"

"Fine. Quiet."

"Yeah. Dad isn't really one to talk unless it's about the case he's looking into."

"Not to mention I really don't know what to talk to him about," Becca said with a smirk.

Dean chuckled as he reached into the back of the truck to grab her bags as Sam joined them. "Don't worry about it Dean. I've got them this time."

"You sure?"

"Dean, I'm not some pitiful excuse of a human being. I am capable of carrying my own bags. But thanks for the thought."

John was already making his way towards his children. "Bex, you're in 3B. Run your stuff up there and then meet us in our room. We're right next door."

Rebekah nodded in affirmation and grabbed her key from her dad. She made her way up the single flight of stairs and easily found her room. She slid the key in and opened the door, appalled. It was even worse than the outside had led her to believe. Rebekah wanted to cry as she shut the door behind her. How was she suddenly supposed to live like this? Did John honestly expect her to just adapt to the lifestyle that he had raised her brothers into?

She didn't have much time to dwell on it. She threw her two duffle bags on the single bed and then made her way into the small bathroom. Becca looked at herself in the mirror. One could tell that she had been traveling for a little while and that she had fallen asleep on the way. She looked like hell. With a quick splash of water on her face and one last glance in the mirror, Rebekah decided to go on next door. She knocked twice to alert them of her presence and then opened the door and entered the room.

The three boys looked at her as she entered. Rebekah sat on what she assumed to be one of her brother's beds and watched as her family continued to formulate the beginning of a plan. "Okay. I want you two," John said pointing at Sam and Dean, "to follow your sister and me in the Impala. We're going to go into town and find as many families as possible that have an infant that'll be turning six months old. You got me?"

"But Dad," Sam began, "there's got to be a ton. How are we ever going to know who to look for?"

"We'll go to the hospital and check the birth records. Becca and I will go to Jackson. It's right on the other side of Salvation. I want you and Dean to go to the hospital here in town. Find as many names, addresses as you can. Anything that will help. You guys ready?"

Three voices simultaneously filled the room, "Yes, sir." Becca got up off the bed and followed her dad out of the motel room and to his truck. Once in the passenger seat she once again popped in her IPod. John pulled out of the parking spot and onto the major road. Sam and Dean were following them for the next few miles until they reached the hospital on the other side of town. Rebekah was just about to ask her father how far it was to Jackson when his cell rang. Figuring it was one of the boys, Becca didn't pay immediate attention, not until she heard the frightened voice of her father's friend, Caleb, on the other end. "He's gone, John. Jim Murphy is dead. And whatever did it left a hefty trace of sulfur behind."

Rebekah looked at her father as he hung his head ever so slightly and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "How?"

"His throat was slit. One of the nuns found him pretty early this morning. I only just found out. I think you better watch your back John. Tell the boys to do the same. Something big and bad is out there and it seems pretty inclined to come after you guys.""The boys are with me. So is Rebekah."

"Okay. Well, all the same, take care of yourself John. Bye."

"Bye Caleb."

Silence rung out for a few seconds before Rebekah looked at her father out of the corner of her eye, "Dad?"

John only pulled off to the shoulder of the road and jumped out of the truck cussing and slamming his door. Rebekah followed suit and jumped out of the truck so as to make sure John didn't do anything stupid. She saw Dean pull up and was quite glad. She really had no idea how to calm their father. Dean and Sam got out of the Impala and looked at their father who was leaning against the back of his truck with his head in his hands. "What's the matter?" Dean half asked his father and half asked his sister.

Looking over and seeing that John was too overcome with emotion to answer his son, Rebekah explained to Sam and Dean about the phone call, "Dad got a call from Caleb," she paused and looked at her father once more.

"And? What!?"

Rebekah took a deep breath and eyed both her brothers, "Jim Murphy is dead. Something slit his throat."

Sam looked baffled. "You mean, Pastor Jim?"

Rebekah only nodded. No one said anything and it seemed like a couple minutes went by in complete silence. John lifted his head out of his hands and looked at each one of his kids. "Becca, I want you to go with Sam and Dean. I'll go to Jackson by myself."

Becca looked between her brothers and her father, "But Dad…"

John looked as though he were on the verge of loosing it, "I'm done. No one else is dying. We kill this thing tonight."

Rebekah took that and her father's sudden exit to the truck to mean that there wasn't going to be any questioning about where she was supposed to go. Sam got back into the Impala while Becca stood awkwardly looking from her fathers retreating truck to Dean. "Come on Bex. Let's go," Dean said with a tilt of his head signaling her to get into the back seat.

Rebekah looked at her brother. The same determined look their father wore just mere seconds ago was now mirrored on his elder son's face. She couldn't help but feel a little soothed that Dean was at least on her side. She didn't blame Sam. She would have been pissed as hell if it had been the other way around. She never quite understood why her father never felt the need to tell Dean and Sam about her existence. It used to make her angry with him, but she had gotten over it once John had introduced Becca to Dean. She realized now that he had always been trying to keep her away from the hunting lifestyle. It wasn't something that he wanted for his daughter. But when Becca called him months ago and told him of her mother's death and infant brother's disappearance, John knew she would need to be in this fight.

The rest of the way to the hospital was filled with silence. Only when they reached the parking lot did Rebekah decided to break it. "Where do you guys want me? I can't exactly fake a profession when I'm not even 20."

Both boys turned and looked at her. "What do you think Sammy?" Dean questioned his younger brother.

"I don't know. Whatever. She can probably do some looking around the neighborhood or something. See what she can find out from that."

"You know, dude. She is in the backseat, you could just tell her."

Becca flushed. She didn't want to cause any animosity between her brothers but it looked like it was a little too late for that. Sam glared at Dean before reaching into the glove box and pulling out a fake ID. Dean opened his mouth to continue but was cut off when Sam got out of the car and slammed the door. "Look Bex. I'm sorry about this. Sammy's just not used to this whole thing. Kind of caught him off guard. He'll come around sometime."

"Don't worry about it, Dean. I seem to remember going through this with someone else a few years ago. You didn't warm up to me until you found out I liked AC/DC." Becca said with a wink.

"Yeah. You're an okay kid… You know what to do okay?"

Becca looked at him. She really had no clue whatsoever what she was doing. She'd never been hunting before. The only stuff she knew was what her parents and later, Dean, had told her. "I'll figure it out," she lied. "How long do you think you guys will be?"

"I'm not sure. I'll just call you when I'm through. Number still the same?"

Becca nodded as she opened the back door and grabbed her shoulder bag. She watched Dean's retreating form. He was so confident at what he was doing. It must have taken tons of practice. He didn't even spare her a second glance – he trusted her. Boy, was she ever screwed.

Since she didn't exactly know how to interact with those in the community, Becca walked over to the next block where she found the library. It'd be easy enough to do some work here. For the next hour and a half, Becca sifted through various newspapers and online articles searching for any clues that may help them in what they would be doing. After finding almost nothing, Becca called it quits and decided to make her way back to the Impala to sit it out and wait for her brothers.

As she was walking back, something caught her eye. A man in the middle of the grass area seemed like he was in pain. Seeing as how she was a nursing major at university back home, her instincts kicked in. She began to hurry over to the young man. Her pace quickened when she got close enough to recognize that it was not a stranger at all. It was her brother. "SAM!" she yelled when she was still a ways away. He looked briefly up at her but not before grabbing at his head again. She reached him and grabbed his arms. She looked into her older brother's face as it contorted with what she could only assume was pain. "Sam, what's going on? What's wrong?"

He was still for a moment before he answered her. "I'm not sure. I think I saw something," he said while scanning the area.

She was confused. "What do you mean you think you saw something? What are you talking about?"

It was then that he saw what he wanted, "Never mind," he said as he took off.

"Sam!"

Becca followed Sam as he approached a young woman and her infant child. Everything was beginning to dawn on her. _Had Sam seen this? Was something going to happen to this woman or to her baby? _

Becca cued back into her surroundings as she heard her brother introduce her. "This is my sister Rebecca. I'm Sam. We just moved to the neighborhood." _God, he's a professional. This chick actually believes him. _Rebekah listened intently as Sam continued a conversation with this stranger. Before she knew it Sam was wishing the woman well and tugging ever so slightly on Rebekah's arm. "Sam? What is it?"

Sam looked at her quickly and then straight ahead again. "It's coming for them. Tonight." he replied matter-of-factly.

Becca stopped dead in her tracks. "When you say 'It' you mean the thing that killed your mother?" she asked hesitantly, a look of fear on her face.

Sam looked hesitant to answer but he did nonetheless, "Yes."

"And it's coming tonight? You're sure?"

"Positive."

Becca tried to shake the feeling that had overtaken her since Sam told her it was 'It' and the 'It' was coming tonight. She took another step forward but didn't get very far. Before she could even say anything more, she felt herself coming closer to the ground and had a very distant feeling of reality before everything went dark.

Okay. I hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you thought/think/are thinking. Review it up!! :D


End file.
